tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
White (Fate/Lost Memories)
is a Magus born to the prominent but mysterious Brunde Family. A family that didn't show themselves much (often keeping to themselves) but were known for their contribution of Counter Magecraft Prodigies to certain Mage's Association "Operations". However White was viewed as a failure to the higher ranking members of the Brunde family; due to his physical condition and lack of Counter Magic. Having his status as a possible heir stripped from him, the Brunde family now plans to have him serve as an attendant to the next head of the family, his sister Kurumi Brunde, after finishing his studies and training. Profile Born in October 24 1993, as a promising potential heir and tool for the Brunde Family, however (to their disappointment) although he had exceptional magic circuit quality and quantity, he was born with a condition that left him physically weak, and was unable to use the family's signature magic, Counter Magecraft. Even with his disheartening abilities, he was trained and educated, alongside the other potential heirs of the Brunde family in hopes that the other potential heirs would quickly surpass him. His situation worsened however when an Incident occurred, causing him to seemingly lose (the use of) a majority of his magic circuits. However, through some miracle or perhaps his cleverness, he successfully passed through each trial as many of his peers fell behind in their training and studies. Thus the Brunde family had no choice but to recognize him as a true member of the family and sent him to the Clock Tower to further his education and studies. Although considered a failure to his family, White still actually posesses exceptional magus capabilities when compared to the others training in the Clock Tower (15 magic circuits, 600-800 Od output), being one of the top students in most of his classes (although he is still physically weak albeit not powerless due to his rigorous training at the Brunde Estate). His excellent class performance and command of Elemental Magecraft was good enough for him to be recognized by the organization Chaldea as a master candidate. Like his counterparts, White had an unusally strong connection to Akasha and the Gaia due to his intial Origin, heritage, and role in other timelines and realities. However after the Incident, his connection with Gaia seemed to dissipate and a new connection/contract with Alaya suspiciously replaced it (The occurance of this event is hinted to have changed his intial Origin). Due to this new connection (after the Incident), he often dreamed of and idolized Counter Guardians from various differnt realities (the most notable being a certain Hero of Justice) in his youth. It seemed as though White does not know that each Counter Guardian he dreamed of was from a differnt reality (thinking them all to be one singular being) and so he often confuses Counter Guardians he meets in Chaldea, by speaking to them about events that occured in a differnt timeline. The connection (and dreams he experienced) influenced his hobbies (ie. found a sudden interest in cooking and archery), lifestyle (helped repairing items for his peers) , goals (although he finds it embarrassing to admit now, he wanted to be a Hero of Justice), training, abilties, and even his magecraft. Incident When White was 12, Kurumi Brude, in an attempt to make White "hers", involved White into a bloody ritual that sacrificed around a dozen (mostly low ranking disposable homunculous) Brunde Family members. Tricked into the ritual (through the use of a type of Self-Geis Scroll), Kurumi forced him to slaughter/feed on his relatives (including his own mother). However the ritual was not completed, as White resisted his sister's command to "devour the rest of them", thus keeping sacrifices to a minimum. His attempt to resist the bloodlust caused him to go berserk and start turning into something resembling a Demon Lord (threatening the entire Brunde Estate). This caused the head of the Brunde Family, Ferid Brunde to tell her to "end this silly experiment", forcing her to end the incomplete ritual by stabbing White (near the end of his transformation) with her Mystic Code, Seed (a dagger, with a jewel filled with a large amount of magical energy, resembling an intricate Azoth Sword). Actualizing her Counter Magic with her Mystic Code, Kurumi abrubtly stopped White's magic circuit activity, depriving him (and his transformation) of magical energy and causing him to lose consciousness. By the command Ferid, Kurumi reluctantly sealed a majority of White's magic circuits (leaving about 15 circuits active) as a countermeasure to prevent him from going berserk again. The Incident and White's memories have been covered up and manipulated (most likely Ferid's doing) to prevent word from spreading to the Association or worse, the Church. Due to the Incident, White has been converted into an Incomplete "One-Eyed" Vampire and to prevent his death and dull his urges, he reluctantly drinks the blood of his sister (who wants him to complete the ritual by giving into his urges and consuming the blood of more people). Due to having to remain by his sister most of the time now, White is often thought of (by the majority of the remaining Brunde Family) as Kurumi's pet/servant. In the event that he needs to be a distance away from Kurumi, White brings a container of blood tablets (synthesized from Kurumi's blood) resembling mints. The blood tablets supposedly taste horrible (compared to the real thing) and are only able to tide him over for 1-2 months (after which, he will need actual blood or his bloodlust will become uncontrollable). Ecdysis (Ritual) Ecdysis, is the ritual used on White in the Incident, which caused his transformation into a Incomplete Dead Apostle. Used by Kurumi in the Incident, it is a extremely complex ritual that is closely guarded by the Brunde Family. It's origins within the Brunde Family are somewhat hazy however the ritual seems to have been perfected by the 3rd Head of the Brunde Family, ??? (who recieved a Sealing Designation for her work). Most of it's details have been hidden from the Mage's Association, however it is said to involve weaving a Bounded Field unto the target while "Contraining their Soul" by using Counter Magic to carefully force their magic circuits to switch "on" and "off" (this process causes immense pain to their soul and physical body) and forcing the target to intake large amounts of blood (the amount varies depending on the target and many other factors however this part of the ritual gets suprisingly easy as the target will most likely acquire their Vampiric Impulses before their first litre of blood, which will only be satiated when the Ritual is complete). The chance of this process leaving the target alive and sane are low, however the 3rd Head discouvered a variety of methods to increase the success of the ritual. If the ritual is performed close to an intersection of ley lines during a full moon the success of the ritual is dramatically increased to 10-20%, this percentage is further (slightly) increased if the target undergoes continuous physical and psychological torture throughout the ritual (however this will likely cause severe trauma and insanity). In White's case (to increase the sucess of the ritual), his nails were removed, his skin was peeled off, his eyes plucked out in sucession, as well as many other grotesque events. The most notable being thrown into a basement of snakes as they slithered under his skin from the opening in his freshly removed right eye (however this event partially, at least, seems to have been a hallucination caused by the ritual). After around the 14th day of the ritual (and torture), Kurumi sensing his degrading mentality, told him to start biting down on his lip and counting backwards from 24 (restarting if he lost track; which he always did at around 19), to try to keep him sane for as long as possible (because she didn't want to have a "broken plaything"). The atrocious ritual eventually lead White to develop second "Strong" persona called "Serpent", that he could "give his brokenness" to, because he could not handle the pain and torment any longer. Like Jekyll his demented persona Serpent, is the culmination of and contains all his "immoral" desires and suffering, however White recognizes Serpent existence as not seperated from him but another part of him. He does however fear and reject that part of him, opting to keep Serpent hidden and supressing him as much as possible. Drinking blood seems to allow Serpent's personality to seep through into White's, with White losing more of his mind to Serpent the more blood he drinks. Reactivation The main way to reactivate the ritual is to damage or break the seal around White's magic circuits. For example, trying to access too much power (drinking blood repeatily without restriant, trying to surpass his limit, finding and acessing his origin, etc.) may cause the seal on his magic circuits to become damaged or even break, causing the reactivation of Ecdysis. If the seal over his magic circuits breaks, the ritual inside of him will reactivate and try to fully convert him into a Dead Apostle. The reactivation will cause White's bloodlust (physical need for blood) to skyrocket and turns him into an Incomplete Demon Lord called a Demon Knight for the duration of the ritual. If the reactivated ritual is completed successfully, White will finally become a complete Dead Apostle, but if the ritual is not completed he will likely turn into a Demon Lord (魔王, Maō?, Devil). The only way to stop the ritual before he unwillingly becomes either is by stopping the conversion of magical energy in his "reawakened" magic circuits abruptly before the ritual is finalized (forcing the reawakened circuits dormant again can helps to keep the ritual from spontaneously reactivating). Quick Information Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Elemental Affinity: Water and Wind Origin: Constriction (hinted to have been changed after the Incident) Magic Circuits: 15 active magic circuits, 600-800 Od output Abilities Bounded Dejection Bounded Dejection, is a mystery akin to magecraft under Flowing and Transferring of Power (ie. Shared Perception, Jewel Magecraft, etc.). It is a mystery orginating from White's connection to Alaya and is what allows White to make "connections" to a variety of his magecraft (although he himself does not know of this ability's origins and full capabilities). This connection seems to form automatically; allowing White to transfer prana to and from the target (and in the case of his projections; control their movements). White often uses this connection to activate magecraft at a distance (from a "connected" target/projection) in many of his tactics to ensnare his foes. Currently it seems as though due to the mystery's "youth" as well as White's knowledge and experience in its use; White is only able to "place" this "connection" unto things he has a deep connection/knowledge of (like his magecraft or Mamba). Water Magecraft Gradation Sea: Armament of the Dead Serpent Gradation Sea, is a complex but incomplete type of water magecraft that builds upon Projection, a complex form of Reinforcement magecraft. Projection allows users to "shape magical energy into the material composition and design of an object that is being imagined by the magus". However the process is considered to be an incomplete and mostly useless Magecraft by most modern magi for anything other than immediate activities due to its inefficiency in Od consumption and eventual obsolescence (no matter how stable a projected target is). This ineffective process is modified in Gradation Sea through the use of less magical energy (partly due to water's expansiveness and fluidity) and a significant increase in stability. Gradation Sea's effectiveness depends on the user's skill in water magecraft and projection, White for example can create a sword (water) while spending ten units of magical energy in the process, he will get a weapon with an overall strength of around thirteen. However this process is incomplete, as users of Gradation Sea are unable to project a target's extraneous properties other than structure (ie. vial of blood) and need to constantly "pour" a stream of increasing magical energy into the target to retain it's shape and let him control the target. Meaning although the user gets a projected target with relatively higher strength, if used for even a reletively mediocre amount of time the user will eventually have exponentially used up more magical energy maintaining the projection than the projection's own strength. Because of these flaws, the Department Head of Material Transmutation labeled it as "a useless waste of time" when White presented the concept to her. (she legit has no chill) Although White is skilled at water magecraft he admits he is no "craftsmen" and is unable to effectively utilize Gradation Sea to project High strength targets. Instead of a "weapon smith" he is often refered to (by his peers) as a "weapon meister", seemingly "conducting" his projections with such mastery and beauty, "its as if he's trained with the (projection) his whole life". Mersō Ahi: Chains of the Dead Serpent Merso Ahi, is a short ranged water magecraft used to bind targets, restricting their movements and actions, and potentially suffocating them. It is usually short ranged with a effective radius of 2m around White, however chaining (pun) it with Mamba, allows White to use the technique within 2 meters of a bullet (while in midair or otherwise). The technique looks like chains made of water to the naked eye, however that is an ilusion as the technique is actually a volume of compressed water that looks like chains due to the way light is refracted when it passes through the compressed water cube/clump. This means that if the "chains" do reach a target's head and appears to be choking them, in actuality their head is submerged and choking in a volume of water. Merso Ahi may seem unbreakable (due to it actually being water and all), but realizing what the "chains" truly are, is the key in identifying how to escape (instead of trying to break the Merso Ahi, a target must recognize that it is compressed water and try to escape it; whether that be by creating air pockets via wind mageacraft to free their limbs/head, evaporating the water with fire magecraft, etc.) Iota Kaliya: Lake of the Blue Naga Iota Kaliya: Lake of the Blue Naga, is a versatile water magecraft that surrounds the user in a 9 layered bubble of water, it can be used to decelerate projectiles and offers some resistance against curses and elemental magecraft. However the magical energy consumption of the spell is very demanding, so skilled users only actualize a portion of the bubble (creating a shield-like''' Rho Aias''' structure). Although effective against projectiles, magecraft and curses (like Gandr) can often penetrate the "sheild" in a few hits. The outer layer (about 1cm) can be frozen using Ice magecraft to moderately increase magic resistenace, however this sacrifaces a bit of its effectiveness against projectiles. Currently, during the time he is invited to join Chaldea, White has not found a way to "freeze" more than the first outer layer. Wind Magecraft Wind: Current Wind: Current, is a support type wind magecraft that is used often by mages who have control over multiple elements (including Wind). It is a low magical energy cost magecraft that allows the user to use air to continuously manipulate the shape and size of other elemental magecraft. White can (and often does) use it to maintain the shape of his water magecraft (like Gradation Sea, and Iota Kaliya) to lower magical energy cost, and reposition his Ice magecraft to more advantageous positions. Gust: Fire Gust: Fire, is a support and defense type wind magecraft that allows users to "fire" targets and projectiles at subsonic to supersonic speeds. Gust: Blast! works by entrapping a target (or projectile) in a cylinder of air (resembling a gun barrel) then concentrating a dense ball of air at the posterior of the chamber. Magical energy is then added to the "chmaber" of air until it makes contact with the dense ball in the back, which it procedes to "ignite". This causes the ball of air to burst viciously, causing enough force in the chamber to launch the target/projectile at high velocity. Skilled mages are able to use it to target projectiles in midair, allowing them to change the direction of the target (whether it be their own or an enemy's). Ice Magecraft Ice Magecraft 'is in actuality not a true magecraft, but a advanced combination of wind and water magecraft that is achieved through building upon the foundations of Reinforcement magecraft. Ice mageacraft is achieved by using reinforcement magecraft (enhancing the existence of the target by pouring Magical Energy into the "openings") on a target made primarily of water, then actualizing the magical energy in those "openings" into Wind magecraft; turning the water based target into very versatile and durable magic-based ice. This process is commonly dubbed "'Freezing" and can be stacked (therefore increasing the amount of magical energy infused into the ice/target and multiplying the ice's effectiveness) multiple times as each time it is utilized the target/ice "cracks" leaving more little gaps/openings that can be filled with magical energy. The amount of times a target can be enchanced this way is dependant on the magical energy concentration of the ice/target; as the maximum is usually around 100% (although circumstances may affect the maximum concentration). White is often heard chanting "Freeze" (this is sometimes accompanied or replaced by a select verb depending on the specific magecraft) when utilizing most of his Ice magecraft, as it seems to assist his actualization process. Glaciare: Overlimit Reinforcement Glaciare: Overlimit Reinforcement, is an advanced level of Ice Magecraft as well as a variant of Reinforcement Magecraft. It is a very prana costly magecraft that can be said to “reinforce” Reinforcement magecraft (filling the openings of a target with magical energy to enhance a target’s existence) and thus Reinforcement magecraft is required to be in place before Glaciare can be activated on the target. It is achieved by utilizing the magical energy in the crevices of the enhanced target, the user can then actualize Ice magecraft (Water Magecraft and Wind Magecraft almost simultaneously in succession) to “Freeze” the magical energy in those openings.The frozen magical energy will enhance a target’s existence even further “over its limits” based on the quality of Foundational Reinforcement applied beforehand, user’s skill/experience, knowledge of the target’s structure, as well as the target’s capacity for further “enhancement”. If achieved successfully, a “freezing” effect is also applied to the target, thus affecting the temperature in the vicinity of the target and forming ice around anything the target comes into contact with. Glaciare is not permanent however, acting more like a battery/container for magical energy, as the frozen magical energy is constantly drained/evaporated (potentially significantly) to enhance the target over their limits. Depending on the target’s usage of the magecraft, the amount of magical energy drained from the frozen magical energy supply may fluctuate (ie. Using all the magical energy in Glaciare to enhance the target and/or increase its freezing effect will obviously increase the potency of the Reinforcement significantly, however it will exponentially increase the amount of magical energy drained from the frozen magical energy supply), additional magical energy can be injected into Glaciare to subsist the draining of magical energy. Failure of this magecraft is not uncommon however, and will often damage or “shatter” (possibly violently) the target, as success requires a very accurate assessment of the internal structure of the target (more so than regular reinforcement). Along with it’s high magical energy cost and high potential for dangerous consequences in failure, Glaciare can break/shatter in combat, if a foe’s assault forces Glaciare to use up it’s magical energy supply (because Glaciare can not use anymore magical energy to resist the damage); Glaciare will break, causing moderate-severe damage to the structure and existence of the target (that Glaciare was used on). Morbus Hydra: Lernaean Plague Morbus Hydra, is the result of Glaciare: Overlimit Reinforcement being in a state of containing more prana than either it or it’s user can handle. The limit (to how much prana Glaciare can contain/handle) depends on a variety of factors such as a user’s skill/experience, knowledge of the target’s structure, quality of Glaciare beforehand, etc. Normally, Glaciare’s prana levels will always be below the user’s as the (Bounded Dejection) connection ensures that any significant amount of prana in Glaciare will be transferred back to its user (if a user’s Od level drops below their magecraft’s). However, if the connection is blocked/cut-off or overridden either by overwhelming amount of prana traveling towards the target (Glaciare) or by other means (whether willingly or nought); Glaciare will enter a cancer-like, berserk state (called Morbus Hydra), thus propagating and engulfing the target (whatever Glaciare was initially used on); creating an entirely new existence out of the former “target” (ie. Mamba turning into Leviathan). This process is volatile however; as if left unregulated, Morbus Hydra will use its user as a prana “battery”; to seemingly disseminate endingly from the target/epicenter, using its metastasization to regenerate damage to its structure, and only stopping if its prana supply is cut off. This inadvertently allows Morbus Hydra to “devour” the target’s existence beyond repair (with at best leaving the target’s structure permanently damaged in some form or another, and at worst having the target’s existence completely destroyed/overwritten/consumed). White knows of its dangers all too well as he was born with Morbus Hydra unintentionally activated throughout the cells (mostly muscle and nerve cells) around his body. Although after his birth, the degree of growth and spread of Morbus Hydra was regulated (the methods of this are uncertain but are rumoured to be due to some sort of Brunde Family Counter Magecraft); leaving White (luckily) with only minor-moderate permanent nerve and tissue damage along with some minor impairments to muscle development (thus causing him to be physically weaker than an average magus). White (due to this), is often cautious and uneasy about the notion of ever using Morbus Hydra (unless in the case of necessity); especially on allies. White can use this to turn the Glaciare "reinforcing" his body; into something akin to symbiotic regenative armour. It seems as though White sometimes chants "Spread" or "Devour" when activating Morbus Hydra. Gradation White: Armament of the White Serpent Gradation White, is a mostly completed variant of Gradation Sea, It allows the user to project Ice projections; either by actualizing Ice magecraft to form a target from thin air or converting Gradation Sea projections into Gradation White projections. For example a sword (water) projected using Gradation Sea can be "reinforced" with wind magecraft, causing the sword to drop to sub-zero temperatures and freeze; enhancing its strength and converting the sword (water) into a sword (Ice). Gradation White is praised as a "pretty good job" by the Clock Tower's Department Head of Material Transmutation due to it removing the main flaw of Gradation Sea (continuous exponential magical energy consumption) by “freezing” the structure and existence of the target, effectively cutting out the need for continuous magical energy supply to the projection (however the “freezing” does not break the connection between the projection and user, allowing him Gradation Sea to control his projections). Due to it freezing the projected target, maintaining the projection's shape is not necessary, however (like Gradation Sea) it is unable to project a target's extraneous properties other than its structure. Like Gradation Sea, White likes to use Gradation White to project multiple weapons in midair beside or behind himself. He can then maintain and move the weapons in midair (preferably with Wind magecraft) and use Gust: Fire to launch the weapons at his foes. Due to this, he has been likened to a "weapon meister" or "white conductor" because watching his mastery and beauty with the technique is like a watching a conductor coordinate an orchestra. Like Gradation Sea, White likes to use Gradation White to project multiple weapons in midair beside or behind himself. He can then maintain and move the weapons in midair (preferably with Wind magecarft) and use Gust: Fire to launch the weapons at his foes. Due to this, he has been likened to a "weapon meister" or "white conductor" because watching his mastery and beauty with the technique is like a watching a conducter coordinate an orchestra. Along with imagining his mental trigger, White somtimes chants "Freeze and Delineate" (sometimes "Freeze, Delineate" or just "Delineate") when he is about to actualize (or convert) more complex/powerful projections, as it seems to help him visualize the more ornate structures of his more advanced projections. Frigus Vritra: White Thorns of the Adversary Frigus Vritra, is an Ice magecraft that is achieved by Freezing the structure of Merso Ahi. It changes the core of Merso Ahi (Pressurized Water), into virtually inescapable ice. Expansion of the ice is significantlly boosted by the pressure in its prior watery state, thus intense pressure and pain is applied to the target's skin and muscle tissue underneath. Prolonged exposure to the technique will cause frostbite and potentially permenant moderate-severe nerve and tissue damage. White avoids using it on humans calling the technique "cruel", however when he does opt to use Frigus Vritra, it is usually only done when the opponent finds out the weakness of Merso Ahi. The "Frozen Chains" start to spread around the target's body If not restricted by White, and death is almost certain if the chains do reach the target's head (due to the Chains eventually constricting the target's head it basically and freezing brain activity). 'Bloody Rose' Bloody Rose, is a Mystic Code in the shape of a Pendant, made from Kurumi's Mystic Code, Seed, it was commissioned by Ferid to be given to White as a countermeasure in the event that Ecdysis is reactivated and White becomes a Demon Knight, thus going berserk. In it's dormant state it resembles a red rose emblem overtop a silver cross. In this state, it is indistinguishable from a regular pendant and seemingly loses all trace of being a Mystic Code or magical item at all. However if Bloody Rose senses a significant, unnatural change in magical energy signiture from it's user (like that caused from the reactivation of Ecdysis) or it makes contact with enough blood (that it seeps into the very core of the pendant); it will enter an Active state. In this state, two wing-like structures extend from the sides of the pendant and a dagger-like thorn pricks out from the bottom. In it's active form, it can be used to disrupt a target's magic circuit activity by penetrating the target (preferably in an area that allows for easy access to the bloodstream: ie.neck or near the heart) with the pendant. After entering the body Bloody Rose will start "burning" any magical energy it comes into contact with (effectively draining your Od supply), all the while extending "thorny vines" that start spreading/growing around the target's body and eventually soul. Once it reaches the soul, It will stop circuit activity by "ensnaring" the magic circuits (while burning any residual magical energy in the magic circuits if any is present at all), effectively preventing the converstion of magical energy. It seems to perhaps have other uses as well, however if it does house other Mysteries; White does not know them as of yet (Every use does however reveal to White insight on these "other functions"). Mamba Mamba is the name White has given to a Colt M1911a1 (due to it's pinpoint accuracy and quick rate of fire) of a unknown seemingly integral magus/soldier in WW2''' and used by White as a Catalyst in an alternate universe (Fate/Providence). It is a Conceptual Weapon/Mystic Code that indiscriminately absorbs the magical energy around it, including its users. It was becasue of this trait that when it was first found at the end of WW2 by the Mage's Association, it was viewed with disgust as a useless and terrifying Mystic Code. Some time after its discovery, the Association decided to give the Mystic Code back to the soldier's family, where it was passed down as a heirloom of sorts. White is hinted to be a descendant of the unknown magus and the supposed next head of the unidentified magus's family, since he was given the Mystic Code by his mother (who married into the Brunde Family and is suggested to have been the last descendant of the soldier, before she gave birth to White). Unlike most other mages, White is able to infuse magical energy into the Mystic Code allowing him to perform magecraft (including normally close-ranged magecraft) at a distance with more accuracy, speed, and precision then most ranged magecraft, this is due to a combination of White's characteristics (specifically but not limited to his Origin) and his heretical link to the intial user of Mamba. Mamba intially has the elemental affinity of Void (which probably contributes to its unusual effects), however when used by someone with compatible characteristics and heretical relation to its intial "master", the Conceptual Weapon takes on the user's elemental affinity (via their magical energy). Due to taking on White's affinity of both Wind and Water, Mamba will shoot out rounds that passively contain White's magical energy, causing ice to form and spread around the bullet's point of impact. White intially believes (to his astonishment) after his first use, that the Mystic Code is "terrifyingly accurate, precise, fast, efficient, and deadly.....like a Mamba". This is however not the whole truth, as the true reason for it's surprising abilities is its innate affinity and very strong connection to White, therfore allowing him to use it almost like an extension of himself and his magecraft. His intial natural affinity and talent with the Conceptual Weapon is said to be on par with or greater than a Special Forces Operatives trained specifically in its use. Due to the strange nature of the Mystic Code, White is able to use Mamba as a perfect "foundation" of sorts to build his (Ice) magecraft on. Vampire (Dead Apostle) Although White was intially born a human, he was turned into a Incomplete Vampire due to an Incident, because of this, (other than his Vampiric Impulses) his vampiric abilities only activate if he takes in blood (this state can be indicated by his right eye turning Red). However, the actication of his vampiric traits are only temporary and his powers are compartively weak compared to other Dead Apostles, due to his lack of age. Like all Dead Apostles, White's powers and abilities increases at night (peaking at full moon), the night also allows White to access his vampiric attributes without the use of blood. Vampiric Impulses '''Vampiric Impulses (吸血衝動, kyuuketsu shoudou?), is a physical need to suck the blood of others in order to maintain their own bodies. For those Dead Apostles who used to be human, it is something not entirely dissimilar from an expression of love. By intaking blood, White gains access to his vampire attributes for a short period of time (10-15mins). If White intakes too much blood (ie. drinking from dozens of people in a short period of time), the seal over his magic circuits will break, causing the ritual inside of him to reactivate and try to fully convert him into a Dead Apostle. Regeneration Regeneration, is a power that does not simply heal, but causes a Dead Apostle's body to turn their time backwards to a point in which they were unharmed; thus, you cannot cause wounds greater than the speed of their recovery. However White's Regeneration is lacking (taking hours to regenrate a limb), due to his young age, and because of his Incomplete state, White can only regenerate if he intakes blood (intaking a large amount of blood or being under the influence of a full moon will help speed up the process). Physical Enchancement '''Physical Enchancement, '''are the beyond human capabilities of a Vampire. Most vampires actually acquired their powers by constantly refining human-inherent abilities throughout their extended lives. They also show signs of Mystery which accumulates over time and grows stronger with age. White has refined his physical abilities for most of his life (ie.Brude Estate training) however in terms of a Dead Apostle, that amount of training is still very little. Due to this, his Physical Enchancement (when activated) only boost his Strength, Endurance, and Agility by one paremeter (causing his Str and End to be slightly above average, and agility to be faster than most mages). Mana Enchancement? White's mana is not enhanced when his Vampiric abilities are active, but his five senses have been heightened. This allows him to become significantly more effectient in his magecraft abilities (ie. Controlling projections with more precision and faster speeds) due to being able to "feel" the very flow of his magical energy coursing through the projection and know exactly how the the wind in the environment will contact the edge of his projections, altering their course. Demon Knight (Incomplete Demon Lord) Is a "berserker-like" form achieved if White's Ecdysis ritual is reactivated. In this state his abilities are significantly enchanced, with the one being affected the most being his Vampiric Impulses/bloodlust. The main downside to this form however is the deterioration of his mental state, causing his skill in manipulating magecraft to become awkward, even with his reawakened magic circuits supplying him with more magical energy (granted he is not used to them, due to them being inactive for so long). In this form his mind usually reverts back to its broken, demented state causing him to creepily distort his body while in combat and utter eerie statements, reminisce of events from the Incident. Quotes: "snakes....crawling....underneath my....skin?" "my...Eyyyessss!!!" "where are my eyes...do you know....Mister?" "24......23.......22......21......20.......what comes after 20?" "Mother?" -said after he woke up (with empty eye sockets) from the taste of something warm in his mouth Habits White often has the habit of biting down on his lip (enough to cause it to bleed) whenever he get's serious, usually often doing it before, or right after he goes into his Vampire state. This habit increases the more he loses control to Serpent, becoming seemingly complusive when he goes into his Demon Knight state. Notes (Important for stats) Note: All Stats are on a magus scale with C being average for a magus/person Bibliography Works cited: http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Magic_Crest http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Gradation_Air http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/True_Ancestor http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Arcueid_Brunestud